Various mechanical devices have been employed to provide feed for various birds, while denying feed to other animals such as squirrels and heavier unwanted birds such as pigeons, grackles, and cowbirds. Such devices are called upon to be operable under adverse weather conditions such as rain and snow; to present an aesthetic appearance; to be rugged in use and to have a long lifetime; to provide an indication when the feed supply is low; to grant access to some birds while denying access to other birds and undesirable animals such as squirrels by guaranteeing selective feeding to only intended birds; to be operable with plural feed types such as peanut hearts, sunflower seeds, while millet, hulled oats, thistle seed, or crushed oyster shells; to prevent in cold weather freezing-induced damage to birds that feed from the feeder; and to generally be incapable of being gnawed through by squirrels and other animals. The heretofore known bird feeders are deficient in one or more of these aspects.